If I Shall Die Before I Wake
by SailorofTears
Summary: Its been 10 years and Knives has a whole new rebellion, but what if that rebellion wants to kill Vash, his family and friends? Rated PG..VM, MW and a few others! ;)


SailorofTears: Hi! I've been meaning for months to start a Trigun fic. Now listen, I haven't seen no more than five episodes of this show, thanks to Adult Swim, for now only showing the series on Saturday's and I can't really buy the DVD and I can't....oh well, you get the point, so whatever happened in the end, well, think of this as an epilogue. If Vash died, he never died uhhh.....an old lady saved him...If he stayed alive at the end of the series, well everything is good. So, if something doesn't sound right in the story feel free to tell me! And if someone wants to tell me what happened in the last episodes.......please tell me!!!

Disclaimer: I, SailorofTears, sadly does not own Trigun. But, someday I will rule the world. MUWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter One:

Vash The Stampede

Chapter One:

"C'mon, Daddy! Just one story before I go to bed.....Pleeease!!!??" A young blonde haired boy begged his father as he crawled into bed. His daddy would always tell him stories at night before he and his mommy tucked him away.

"I don't know? Your mom really is mad at both of us for eating all of those donuts." His father said unsure of himself rubbing the back of his spikey, blonde hair.

"Please?" His son tried one more time. "Daddy, please?"

His tall, blonde haired father walked up to the edge of the child's bed and sat down remembering a good memory in the past. It was unusual for him to tell his son a story of his past just for the fact that he never wanted to remember the days of bloodshed, despair, grief, anger, and agony. The nightly stories he would tell his son would usually be of happy clowns, rainbows, fairies, or bunny rabbits. But, he wanted a change, he wanted his son to learn of the mistakes and corrections he tried to make for those mistakes. So, he rubbed his arm and sighed to show his son defeat.

"A few years back stood a lone gunman. He was named, the Humanoid Typhoon, the man responsible for wiping out the city of July. The bounty on his head: $60,000,000,000 billion double dollars. He was truly a man dreaded. And wherever he went, destruction followed. This tall, lanky, blonde haired man may-" His father was interrupted by a comment his son made.

"He sounds alot like you, Dad."

"You have no idea. Now, if you don't want us to get caught, we can't have any more interruptions." His father restarted the story he had begun. "This tall, lanky, blonde haired man may have sometimes acted like a goof during the time of danger. But, you should never judge people by their actions or their looks. This man was rumored that he destroyed every town he passed. His past is a mystery to many. And most people thought he used to be an alien from up above, saying his power to destroy was god-created, but given to the devil's heir to the throne himself. But, all rumors aren't in truth, in fact. The name of this notorious man known all through-out Gunsmoke, itself-"

"Well, Mr.Vash the Stampede, seems like your talking to yourself, again." A short, raven-haired woman said softly as she stood in the doorframe of their son's room.

"I do not talk to myself!" The man now known as Vash the Stampede, himself, whispered back, well, almost yelled back, until he noticed his son asleep on the bed. Vash stood up and tucked the young child in as he said his goodnights. He walked out and shut the door very lightly to not wake the child.

"Sure." The woman said in a sing-song tone. She walked across to her bedroom and went into the bathroom to change into her nightclothes. Vash was already in his nightclothes as he slung his dark, denim jeans on a chair across the half-lit bedroom and unbouttoned a white dress shirt. His wife, Meryl, walked out of the bathroom dressed in a white tank top and pink shorts.

"You really are a slob!" Meryl said as she spotted his jeans on the chair in their room, his shoes scattered on the tan-rugged floor, and his shirt just about to slide off the side of the bed.

"Don't you love this slob, though??" Vash poutted as his eyes began to water up with tears.

"Aww..shut up." Meryl retaliated as she threw a pillow at his face, which landed. "Bullseye!" She smiled proudly. And was rewarded with another pillow slung in her face.

"Now, its a bullseye!" Vash exclaimed as he smiled brightly at her. How could she do anything? It's been four years since they've been together and she still melts and feels the same way, since she first seen him smile. She smiled back and looked him directly in his aquamarine eyes. This is the guy she fell in love with, the $60,000,000,000 billion double dollar man. And she could see no other man she felt happier to be around. And she knew Vash felt the same way. He wanted his whole life to be like this, but due to the fact that he once could never age, love was out of the question. To watch a loved one die, while you never aged a day was painful to even the worst of souls. But, now he was a normal person, with a beautiful wife, and a loving son. What could make things better? Owning a donut shop, of course. Well, he doesn't own a donut shop, but working in one is just as good.

He closed the gap in between the two, lightly placing a kiss on the soft lips of his wife. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss by pulling her chest closer to his masculine, tan chest with many scars on it. But, she didn't mind, she was used to them now. Vash's tongue escaped his mouth and slightly pushed Meryl's lips apart and let his tongue explore her mouth once more. After a few seconds he slowly pulled apart to allow both of them to catch their breath. He placed one of his hands firmly on her hip and pulled her, if any, closer to him just so that he could make her feel his breath. She laid her head on his chest as he laid out. Her body on him sent shivers up his spine. As an accused killer, he sure was into the romance thing.

"Why did you decide to tell him that story, Vash the Stampede?" Meryl asked as she looked up to see her husband looking down at her with a half smile on his face.

"He deserves to learn a little about me...about us." Vash said as he placed his hand under his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"I guess your right. But, Nick, is still young. Are you sure he'll comprehend it all?" Meryl asked thoughtfully.

"Actually, I think he's into the whole bad guy, shooting, and killing thing." Vash said as he watched the ceiling.

"Well, at least we know whose side of the family he gets that from."

Vash jumped up enthusiastically; dumping Meryl off the side and said goofily:

"I only did it for Love and Peace!!!" Giving a love and peace sign.

"Oww...I'm throwing your ass out on the couch tonight!" Meryl ordered her husband as he laid back down.

"Go! Now! Out!" Meryl yelled as she threw his pillow at the bedroom door.

"Aww...honey, please don't do it again tonight. You don't know how lonely that couch is without you..." Vash begged.

"Fine! But, no more love and peace!" Meryl said as she yawned and laid her head against Vash yet again.

"Meryl." Vash said calmly.

"What do ya need?" Meryl asked.

"Do you still love me?" Meryl turned and faced a hysterically crying Vash with big watery eyes.

"I still love you, goofy."

Vash immediately stopped crying and hugged Meryl in a crazy, bear hug kinda way.

"Awww...I love you I die 'll have nothing to............ love." Meryl choked out. And Vash let go with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "G'night Vash."

"Goodnight Meryl." And they both fell asleep in each others arms.

_Beep Beep_ 6:45 a.m.

Meryl woke up by the sound of her alarm clock and went to take a shower. Today was Friday the last day of her working week. She was going out that night with Milly. They both had children at a pretty young age, especially Milly. She had her child when she was 21 with Nicholas D. Wolfwood, most people thought he was dead. He himself thought he was dead, but somehow he had survived. He decided to lay low for awhile until the whole Knives, betrayal, and that ordeal was over and forgotten, until he resurfaced. Almost, giving poor Milly a heart attack when she first saw him. Meryl herself had burst into tears when she saw her best friend reunited with her long lost, dead, or whatever love. And life well, it went from swell, to great, all the way up to excellent, but things like that don't always stay good. Meryl felt something inside her twinge and turn everytime she thought of her......uh brother-in-law she'll have to call him, Knives. Something was up his sleeve and she knew it and didn't like the feeling at all. Why couldn't people just leave them alone forever? Oh yeah, they're idiots and still don't know that Vash is a good person. They still think of him as the $60,000,000,000 billion double dollar man, Vash The Stampede.

'I wonder if his middle name is really The.' Meryl thought. She never heard him call himself anything else.

Meryl had slipped on her new Bernadelli Insurance Company outfit. The girls were expected to wear a white short skirt, with blue trimmings, a white tank top with a tiny slip on jacket that almost looked like a shirt itself with blue trimmings. The outfit was appealing to most gentlemen that walked by a Bernadelli girl and this is why the boss man expected every employee to wear the outfit. It gave them more business. Speaking of business, Meryl and Milly were the only two girls allowed to have guns, because they worked outside the office. They were to find newcomers, welcome them to the town, and try and talk them into insurane deals.

"Boys!! Time for breakfast!!" Meryl yelled from downstairs their house, which wasn't really big. But, cozy, with two bedrooms, a guest bedroom, a living room, den, dining room, kitchen, and two bathrooms. The house was decorated with a few pictures of them and their friends and a wallpaper of red and white roses.

"Coming!" called a young boy from up the stairs with spikey, blonde hair just like his father and violet eyes from his mother. He had some of his father's goofy ways and sayings, but his mother's short temper. He wore tiny black boots, baggy blue jeans, and a black shirt.

"Coming!" called a grown man the bigger image of his son, just with blue eyes.

-After Breakfast-

"Great breakfast, Mommy!! Can I go to school, now?" The four-year old asked as he jumped down from his chair and heard the school bell ring.

"Go! Before, your late. Daddy will bring you lunch and he will be home with you today with Uncle Nicholas. I'm going to Aunt Milly's house for the day, after work." Meryl said as she kissed her son on the cheek and rushed him out of the door."See you tonight!" She yelled after him.

"So, Mr.Priestman is coming today?" Vash said with a smile. But, his fantasy was cut short by the raven-haired girl.

"No beer, tonight! You two have to watch Nicholas and KiKi." Meryl advised as she grabbed her Derringers from off the kitchen counter. Vash moaned and groaned. "You'll get extra doughnuts." Meryl added as she left out of the house.

"WOOHOO!!! I get extra doughnuts!" Vash yelled as he danced around the house, while getting ready for worked. Which he had to be to in five minutes.

"AHHHH!!! I'm gonna be late!!"

Meryl briskly walked down the windy and sandy Augusta streets to get to work. She knew that Milly would already be there, because today you got extra puddings for every 5 minutes that your early. The town seemed to be the busiest in the morning when everyone was hustling and bustling about to get to their according schools, buses, or jobs. But, not a soul in that town could know what commotion, havoc, and chaos was about to happen and change the little city of Augusta into a warzone for all. (A/N: Too much info, I think)

"Sempai!! Sempai, I came 30 minutes early and look at all the puddings I got from Boss!!!" Milly exclaimed while shoving five packages of puddings in Meryl's face as the short woman had walked in from the outside.

"Happy." Meryl replied sarcastically as she walked past the ecstatic Milly and brushed past her other co-workers and headed to her own office. Ever since the big Vash the Stampede escapade, the two recieved more treatment from their company than they ever thought they would in a million years. They got so many goodies just because they were married to the two most feared people in the world.

Milly walked in their office with her puddings still in hand and placed them in a white minature icebox beside their desk. Even though the pair had an office it was still very small in size. There was a wooden cabinet in a corner with many files on the top marked "Confidential". Their desk was in front of a window that overlooked into another office building with clerks rushing about. Then, they had two extra chairs placed in front of thier desk, so they could talk to their clients or explain insurance business to a couple. This was all their small and "quaint" office could contain. But, on top of it all, it was very well-organized except for the few files on top of the cabinet.

"Ok. First line of business for the day is....?" Meryl had asked as she sat down behind their desk to sign a few papers and fill out some forms. "Hmmm..?"

"We should check the streets of Augusta for newcomers as always, Sempai!!" Milly exclaimed as she pulled on her extremely long, brown coat over her Bernadelli outfit. She never really did like the outfit, it showed too much skin for her likings. And she knew Meryl just dreaded the thing, since she tried to cover it up with a poncho everyday.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS?!?!?" Meryl screamed as she slammed her palms on the side of her desk and lifted herself up. Her face was red in anger and confusion. "WE HAVE TO WORK DOUBLESHIFTS TONIGHT!!!"

"Sempai...what about our plans?" Milly asked almost under a whisper. Milly sat down in one of their office chairs and looked down towards the floor, she was mentally searching for what she could do in order to turn this situation around.

She thought...

And she thought...

And she thought some more...

Until....She couldn't think anymore.

"Milly! Time to go." Meryl said as she walked out of their wooden office door and into the busy building.

Milly stood up and ran after Meryl into the hall way of the Bernadelli Building. She searched for Meryl's raven-haired head in the crowd of busy bodies. She caught a glimpse of the long, silky hair just racing out of the front door.

"MERYL!!! WAIT UP!!!" Milly yelled in order for her partner to hear her. Milly ran just beside the fast paced girl before she stopped to catch her breath. You could hear the little gasps and puffs Milly were taking to breathe and exhale.

-Saloon-

"Yes, sir. Thats another insurance plan. If you want, you can sign this paper and we will contact you later for future payments or installments." Meryl explained as she slipped some papers on the Saloon Bar in front of her. This was their 12th and last customer of the day. They had a busy day and all they wanted to do was rest for once without their children or husbands. It was already around 11 o'clock or later, she knew she was going to get payed big time for this day!

Meryl stood up from the wooden chair and manuvered between the tables and customers of the bar. She glanced behind her to call for Milly, but the tall, cheerful girl was no where in sight. Meryl searched around the tiny building for her companion. But still the search was hopeless. Meryl began to worry and walked out the doors of the Saloon and called out for the girl.

"MILLY!! MILLY!! PUDDING FACE!! MILLY!!!!!" Meryl yelled as she rushed around alleys and other buildings but there was no sign of her friend. "Come on! Milly, I am not playing anymore! I swear if you are playing with me I am going to shoot you in your...your...uhhhh foot...?"

Meryl giggled but was suddenly silenced when she heard a few moans in a corner alley she had not gotten to search yet. She dared to look before her, too scared to see the worst. But, what she looked upon couldn't make the toughest of men not scream.

It was for sure her long, life companion.

Her only good female friend.

The only person who took life as free as a bird.

Milly Thompson.

-End of Chapter One-

SailorofTears: So, did you like it? I hope you did! I tried my very hardest....It's my first Trigun ficcy so no flames! And if you do flame me, I will hunt you down and kill you! But I am open to good reviews and criticizing in a nice-as-possible way. So yea! Click the square, purple button on the buttom of the page that says: Review! And that would make me a whole lot happier! Will not continue without at least 5 reviews! And in the next chapter I will clarify some things on how I change scenes. But, I am sleepy now. So yes!

Goodnight.

And remember.....As long as we keep writing you'll keep reviewing!


End file.
